Such robotic vacuum cleaner is disclosed in US-A-2002/0174506. This publication describes an autonomous vacuum cleaner comprising technology that can automate routine household tasks eliminating the need for humans to perform these repetitive and time consuming tasks. The vacuum cleaner can autonomously clean a room while the vacuum cleaner is traveling around on the floor of the room. Thereby, the path of the vacuum cleaner can be controlled based on observations of its environment by cameras or other observation means, such as sonar sensors or infrared sensors. The vacuum cleaner has a main module comprising the suction unit with a vacuum fan as well as a debris collection compartment, being a canister that can be removed from the main module in order to be emptied. The vacuum cleaner comprises also a cleaning head module being connected with the main module by a suction hose, through which suction hose the debris is transported from the cleaning head module to the main module. Then, the debris is collected in the debris collection canister. The suction hose rests on the floor, and therefore the hose is connected to an opening of the main module near its lower side.
It is usual in modern vacuum cleaners to make use of a disposable debris bag instead of a debris canister. Thereby, the debris can be thrown away together with the bag, which is more convenient for the operator of the vacuum cleaner. A vacuum cleaner comprising a debris compartment for accommodating a disposable debris bag is for example disclosed in WO-A-93/21812.